Oftentimes during an emergency evacuation of a building, occupants must make their own assessment of the relative safety of possible escape or evacuation routes. One must be chosen that is perceived to be safe, and the occupant(s) must find a way to an exit.
Under the stress of such emergency conditions and uncertainty occupants' assessments and choices of safe exit routes may not be the best. Even where the occupant makes a good choice of a route, smoke or darkness may make it difficult to stay on track.
Broadband, directional sound has emerged as an effective means to highlight emergency exit doors and stairwells. It is known to deliver directional sound by using individual sounder devices placed at emergency exit doors and along evacuation routes. Unfortunately, it is still necessary to get the occupants to focus on the existence of an emergency condition and to provide the exit route information.
There is a continuing need to be able to cost effectively get the attention of occupants in a region where an emergency condition is developing or has developed. There is also a continuing need to be able to provide exit information to occupants in the region.
It would also be desirable to be able inject verbal communications into the region of interest. Finally, it would be desirable to make available an output path that reflects conditions in the region as they develop over time.